


No Reason to be Afraid

by CalicoPudding



Series: Comfort [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Dresses, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Kageyama Tobio, Hugs, Kissing, Makeup, Other, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu had giggled when she saw them in a skirt for the first time. She'd run off then came back with a star shaped sticker, pressing it onto Kageyama's cheek and declaring them even prettier than her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason to be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is purely self indulgent. Besides, Dark Blue had pretty good reception, and I figured I'd write another. Mind you, this isn't set with Dark Blue, it's merely another genderfluid Kageyama, and trans Hinata, fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata's smiling, and Kageyama doesn't know which of them is happier. It's probably Hinata.

The mirror presents them with something they've never seen.

Hinata was right, the blue looks good on them, and the strap width makes their shoulders look somewhat smaller. The slight flare of the skirt hides the shape of their waist, and the studded pattern along the neckline simply looks nice. Hinata had chosen the leggings as well; simple, black, but with little white flowers at the hem.

"Here, don't forget this," Hinata's behind them, still smiling, holding up the light grey cardigan they'd bought earlier that week.

Kageyama slips into it, their eyes still on their reflection.

"Wow," they breathe, hesitantly reaching towards the mirror.

"I told you, you look amazing," Hinata says, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist and pulling them into a hug. Kageyama jumps at the sudden contact but eases up after a moment or two, resting their hands atop Hinata's.

"Really?"

"Mm, you look happy to."

The both of them are still, sated by each other's company for a few minutes before Hinata finally lets go. He's only half dressed in his boxer shorts and loose t-shirt. Kageyama had stayed the night, and the two of them had decided that the following day was as good a time as any to tell their mother. With it now being morning, and Kageyama's mother being on her way, Hinata had dug out the shopping bag from his closet, it had the leggings and makeup in it, and took the dress from its spot behind the door of his closet.

"I'm going to get dressed, you can go do your makeup," Hinata says, yawning and rubbing at his eyes, still only halfway awake.

"Right," Kageyama seems to still be in awe, so Hinata pushes himself up onto his tiptoes to give them a kiss.

"Go," he says, handing them the remaining contents of the shopping bag.

Kageyama nods and makes a hasty retreat to the bathroom. While they may not have much issue changing in front of Hinata, it's a different story for the shorter boy. It's an unspoken rule between the two that Hinata changes in privacy. Kageyama has only been with him once and that was because he was in such a rush to go that he'd gotten stuck in his binder.

They leave the bathroom door open, unconcerned with Hinata's family seeing them. Natsu had giggled when she saw them in a skirt for the first time. She'd run off then came back with a star shaped sticker, pressing it onto Kageyama's cheek and declaring them even prettier than her brother. Hinata's mother had helped a lot in the past weeks as well, teaching them how to apply make up, which kinds of clothes to get, she's the one who took them and Hinata to the mall.

They lean against the counter, steady hand applying mascara. Their eyeliner is a little uneven but it's the best they've ever done and it's a bit better than passable.

"Tobio!" Natsu appears in the doorway, her hair up in pigtails, wearing a pretty light pink sun dress.

Their hand jumps slightly, nearly jabbing their eye.

"Natsu, hello."

"Tobio, you look so pretty! Prettier than always!" she says, a grin on her lips. She has Hinata's smile, bright and warm.

"Th-Thank you," they stutter, a flush rising in their cheeks.

"Is Shouyou dressing up to? What are you doing? Are you going on a date?" she clambers up onto the counter, careful not to knock anything over.

"Uh, no, not really. My mom is coming to pick me up," they say, capping the mascara.

"Oh, that's right, your mom doesn't know. Shouyou told me that, I remember, so you're going to tell her?"

They nod and Natsu claps her hands. She stares at Kageyama for a few moments before jumping down from the counter and scampering off.

Once they've finished their makeup, they take a breath and go back to Hinata's room. Not knowing if the other is dressed yet, they knock.

"Hinata?"

When there's no answer, they push open the door, mumbling an 'I'm coming in' and hoping for the best.

"Wait!"

Kageyama stops quickly, dropping their eyes to the floor just in case. Worst case scenario, Hinata's stuck in his binder again.

"Is everything okay?" they ask after a moment, still half in the room.

"I- I got stuck," Hinata says quietly.

"Do you want help?"

"Yes."

Kageyama chances looking up. Hinata's by his bed, his arms stuck above his head. Kageyama isn't quite sure how he manages to get stuck in something like a binder, but they won't question it. Hinata's already half dressed, jeans on and shirt laid out on the bed.

The problem seems to be that the neck and the bottom hem of the binder are twisted around each other and Hinata can't lower his arms enough to fix it. Though they can't see Hinata's face, Kageyama has no doubt that his eyes are squeezed shut.

"Ready?" Kageyama asks, waiting until Hinata nods before putting their hands on the binder.

It's not that hard to fix, but Hinata's stiff body isn't helping anything, and not only is the back tangled but the front is as well. The binder might just have to come off completely.

"Hinata, I can finish fixing this if you turn around, or," they say quickly, hearing the sharp breath Hinata takes in, "I can help you out of it completely and you can put it on again. I remember reading somewhere that it's easier to put on if you step into it like pants and pull it up. You probably won't get stuck in it that way."

Hinata nods and Kageyama leans forward to press a kiss to the back of his head. Getting the binder off is much easier, but Kageyama goes slowly, not wanting to accidentally hurt Hinata in the process.

They turn around once Hinata has his arms free and they wait patiently until he speaks up.

"Thanks," Hinata says, winding his arms around Kageyama's waist again, resting his forehead against their back.

"No problem," Kageyama sets their hands on Hinata's and, again, they stand in silence.

Hinata squeezes Kageyama tightly before letting go.

"Gotta put a shirt on," he mumbles.

As soon as Hinata's pulled on a shirt, Kageyama hears a car pull up outside. They freeze, brain shutting down almost completely before kicking up into a full gear a second later. Suddenly, they can't do this, they want to scrub off the makeup and change out of the dress. They can't let their mother see them. Not like this. Maybe this was a bad idea to begin with, what were they thinking?

It would be smarter to talk to their mom when they aren't dressed up, maybe she'd understand better if she was looking at them as her son.

Hinata notices the sudden shift and hurries back, standing in front of Kageyama instead of behind them.

"Tobio? Do you not want to do this? We don't have to if you aren't ready."

"N-No, I can-" they draw in a breath and bend down to press their forehead to Hinata's. "I can do it, just, stay with me?"

The smile they receive is blinding. Hinata nods quickly, his hair flouncing about his head. He takes Kageyama's hands in his and pulls them down for a kiss.

"Of course."

"Tobio! Your mother's here dear," Hinata's mom calls from the front door.

Hinata offers them one more smile before guiding them downstairs. Kageyama can feel their heart in their throat, threatening to choke them before they even see their mother. It's not that they think their mother will hate them, they're close to her, it's just a shocking thing for a parent. Especially since they are her only child.

"We're coming!" Hinata calls back. He stops just at the bottom of the steps, out of sight from the front door, and turns around. He smooths out the cardigan and leans back a little to look at Kageyama in their entirety.

Kageyama nods and Hinata walks out first.

Both mothers are inside, talking to each other. Kageyama's always thought their mother beautiful, they're quite grateful that they got her looks instead of their father's. She looks entirely composed, despite having just got off a ridiculously long overtime work shift; which is part of the reason Kageyama spent the night. Her dark hair is tied in a side braid, though a few strands are loose. She's still wearing her work clothes but she's switched her heels for a pair of flats. Her face is clear of make up, revealing the light shadows beneath her brilliantly blue eyes. She's not wearing her glasses, they're hanging from her shirt collar, and she's forgone any jewelry; it's likely all in a tangled mess in the front seat of the car.

Kageyama's lived alone with their mother for as long as they can remember. She's always been stunningly beautiful, even when she came home from graveyard shifts, looking death itself. She'd pick them up and hug them tightly. The two would fall asleep in her room because they felt safe in her arms. Kageyama doesn't know how she'll react.

Natsu is watching curiously from the couch as the two make easy conversation. She catches sight of her brother and Kageyama and she grins, jumping off the couch. She stands in front of Hinata and silently asks to be picked up. Hinata obliges, shifting her so she rests on his hip. The position frees up a hand for Kageyama to hold and they move closer.

Kageyama sees their mother's eyes widen, but other than that, she gives away nothing. Hinata's mother is quietly watching the exchange. She'd been made aware of the plan the night previous, offered to act as a buffer if things went poorly. Not that she thinks they will.

"Something tells me Shouyou picked that out," their mother says at last. There is an easy smile on her lips, her posture relaxed. They look at her eyes, searching, finding only love and acceptance where they'd feared to see rejection.

Tears well up in Kageyama's eyes and their mother is in front of them in a second, brushing her thumb across their skin.

"Careful there, mascara runs almost too easily," she says, still smiling.

Kageyama doesn't have to look around to know that all three Hinatas are smiling as well. But their Hinata, Shouyou, his grip on their hand is tight, his thumb rubbing circles into their knuckles.

"There we go," there mother says, wiping away one last mascara tinted tear, "No more tears, Tobio, no more tears." She leans forward, standing barely taller than them, and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"No more tears," they repeat quietly, looking up to see the warmth in their mother's eyes.

"Okay, we should get going, I need to catch up on sleep, and I'm sure you have homework you've been putting off." She and Hinata's mother walk out the door, Natsu goes with them, returning to their conversation to give their two children some privacy.

"I told you," Hinata says at last.

Kageyama can't help it, they begin to laugh, relief pouring out of them and they've never been this happy. They pick Hinata up, spinning him around before setting him down again and bending low to kiss him.

"Thank you Shouyou," they whisper against his lips.

Hinata doesn't respond, but they don't mind, they're happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you check out the story checklist on the tumblr account, all updates and informational announcements are there, so if you want an idea of upcoming stories and my tentative schedule for the next month or so, I suggest checking that out.


End file.
